Someone Make A Plan - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E7)
Info Someone Make A Plan 'is the seventh episode of LEGO Avengers: Assemble season one. It aired almost a year after the previous episode due to production pauses. Synopsis Loki has obtained his magical sword and is making plans to use it. Meanwhile, the Avengers have broken up and are attempting to keep up with Loki as Hulk finds some unlikely allies. Cast * Tony Stark (Iron Man) (7th Appearance) * Steve Rogers (Captain America) (7th Appearance) * Thor (7th Appearance) * Scott Lang (Ant-Man) (7th Appearance) * Hope Van Dyne (Wasp) (5th Appearance) * Bruce Banner (Hulk) (4th Appearance) * Clint Barton (Hawkeye) ('1st Appearance) * Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) (1st Appearance) * Namor (Sub-Mariner) (2nd Appearance) * Rick Jones (2nd Appearance) * Edwin Jarvis (5th Appearance) * Loki (3rd Appearance) Guests: * Arthur Douglas (Drax) (1st Appearance) Script Channel 99 logo appears. Monkey Studios logo appears. Marvel Studios opening logo plays. ''' '''Scene 1 Channel 99 News: The city is now in chaos, and the new protectors of the city are seemingly doing nothing to stop it. That’s right, the Avengers have rarely been seen these past few days. They seem to be looking for something, but apparently they are not finding it. Unedited footage here shows them fighting amongst each other, only adding to the chaos. Stay away from them until further notice, they have been pegged as a danger to society. That being said, the villain Loki, who was previously locked away, is now once again at large. He has not been seen in a few days, and no one can find him. Be on the lookout, and stay safe. A skinny man with brown hair watches the television with a red-haired woman. Man: Those Avengers are nothing but trouble. We should have taken them out long ago. Woman: No, they will destroy themselves. There is no need for us to get involved. We have better things to do. Man: I don’t like being a villain, Natalia. Woman (Natalia, “Natasha”): I know you don’t, Clint, but we’ve tried it your way. It doesn’t work. Being outlaws is the only way we can work freely. Man (Clint): I guess you’re right. Let’s just get this over with, then. Something slams at the door of their small house. Natasha: What the f-- Someone outside: Help! Help me! Please! Clint stands, alarmed, and heads to the door, opening it. A man with messy black hair and no clothes on staggers into the house. Clint: Hey! What are you-- Man: Need water! Water! Natasha disappears and comes back a second later with a glass of water. The man drinks and lets out a deep sigh. Clint: Okay, now tell me who you are. Man: I’m Bruce Banner. And you’ve got to help me. ' ' LEGO Avengers: Assemble logo appears. ' ' Scene 2 Steve Rogers: He looked like me? Exactly like me? Steve and Hope Van Dyne sit outside, looking defeated. Hope: I’ve told you everyday for three days. Yes, he looked exactly like you. In your Captain America uniform. Steve: How is that possible? Hope: Well, he is the god of mischief. Steve: Don’t remind me. Hope: So what our move? Steve shook his head. Steve: Honestly? I have no clue. I mean, we don’t even know what Loki wanted with that sword. Hope: We know that he got it from the S.H.I.E.L.D. storage buildings. He accessed it by gaining a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison guard’s security card. So either he just saw it while he was escaping, or… Steve: He got arrested on purpose. Hope: Exactly. Steve: That’s why we defeated him so easily. Because he let us. Even the start of the Avengers was a lie. Hope: About that, Steve, maybe we should, I don’t know, reunite with the team? Steve: There’s no team anymore, Hope. We’ve established that. Hope: Okay, fine. But can we at least help each other out until Loki has gone back to his planet? Steve shook his head. Steve: I don’t work with people I don’t trust. Hope groaned in frustration and stood up. Hope: I’m not going to sit here and do nothing while Loki is out there. I’m going to stop him, with or without your help. With that, Hope was gone. Steve sat there, alone. But then he got a thought. He might know someone who could tell him where Loki was, and maybe even how to stop him. Scene 3 Rick Jones rides in his car, 15 mph over the speed limit. He is searching frantically for something when he looks forward again and shouts. He slams his foot on the brake and his car comes to a quick stop, just as something hits the side of it. It is a figure of a person. Rick: I’m sorry, man. Are you okay? You should really watch where you are going, you know. The figure stands to reveal a muscular man that seemingly had green skin with red tattoos covering his whole body. Figure: You should watch where you are going. Rick cowers back. Rick: Uh, who are you? Man: My name is Drax the Destroyer. Rick: Oh, hi. I’m Rick. The searcher for big green monsters. Drax raises his fist and Rick realizes his mistake. Rick: No no no. Not you, another green monster. Not that you are a green monster, but… I’m looking for Hulk, okay? Have you seen him. Drax: I have not seen any Hulks. Rick: Oh, that’s too bad. I might be able to help him, you see. Want to help me look for him? Drax: I do not help. I destroy! Rick: Right, well… I might need you to come. If Hulk gets angry, you might could stop him before he hurts people. Drax: Then I destroy? Rick: Technically, yeah. Drax: Technically? Rick: Yeah, you can destroy if Hulk gets out of hand. Drax: Good! Off we go. Scene 4 Tony Stark, Thor, and Scott Lang are in the Avengers Mansion. Edwin Jarvis brings in punch for them. Tony: Thanks, Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis: You are very welcome, sir. Jarvis walks out of the room. Thor: Let me get this straight. My brother is wandering around loose. We lost two members of our team, and they have the sword as far as we know. Scott: Sucky situation. Tony: We need to find Hope and Steve. I might be able to track their location. Thor: No. Last time we spied on our friends, it did not turn out well. Tony: This is different. We’re not on the same team anymore. Scott: There’s no need for that. I know where they will be. Scene 5 Clint and Natasha are talking to Bruce. Clint: Slow down, man. Tell us what happened. Bruce is heaving. Bruce: So basically I’m a scientist. One of my experiments went wrong one day and I got exposed to gamma radiation. I turn sometimes into this big green monster that people call the Hulk. After awhile, I was able to control him and talk to him. Recently, that changed. He goes Hulk mode whenever he feels like it, and each time is longer. This time it was a week, and next time… who knows? I might never change back. Natasha: How can we help? Clint: Natalia, wait… Natasha: You wanted to be good guys, Clint. This is me being good. Bruce: There’s only one person who can help me. And I have no idea where he is anymore. So until he finds me, you need to lock me up. Natasha: Lock you up? Bruce: Yes. I don’t know you guys, but this was the only house in miles from here. I need you to try to restrain me. In any way possible. Clint: Okay, okay. Natalia, you stay here with Banner. I’m going to find the guy who can help him. Bruce nods. Bruce: His name is Rick Jones. He’s a kid, eighteen or so years old. Bring him back here. Clint nods back and disappears with Natasha into another room. They come out several minutes later. Clint is dressed in a purple suit with a small purple mask on. He has a bow in one hand and a quiver on his back, filled with different types of arrows. Natasha is wearing a smooth leather suit that is skintight. Bruce: Woah. Who are you guys? Clint: I’m Hawkeye. And this is Black Widow. Scene 6 Scott: Thanks for meeting me here, Hope. I knew I could count on you. Hope: Anytime. I just thought you had chosen Tony’s side. Scott: There won’t be any sides for long. Hope: I hope you’re right. So what’s the plan? Scott: The plan? Hope: Yeah, the plan to take down Loki. Is no one making plans?? Scott: Right, the plan. Ant-Man looks on the scene in horrow. Ant-Man (in mic): Guys? We have a problem? Tony (in mic): Are they not there? Ant-Man (in mic): Well, it’s just Hope. But that’s not the problem. Thor (in mic): What the problem? Ant-Man: I’m already here. Tony (in mic): We’ve established that, Scott. Ant-Man (in mic): No, I mean there’s another me here. Talking to Hope. Thor (in mic): Another you? Ant-Man (in mic): Yeah… wait, there’s no way my hair looks like that from behind… Thor (in mic): Scott, you need backup? Ant-Man (in mic): Um, no. I think I can handle this. It’s not the first time someone has impersonated me. Ant-Man grows to full size, surprising Hope and the non-Scott. They turn to look at him. Ant-Man: Get away from her, handsome person! Ant-Man punches the non-Scott in the chin. Non-Scott’s face shimmers, revealing Loki, who is smiling. Ant-Man (in mic): Actually, I think I might need some back-- Tony (in mic): Scott? You still there, buddy? Tony taps the glow on his chest twice and starts to suit up. Loki has grabbed his sword out of midair and is holding it against Scott’s throat. Hope attempts to make a move, but Loki stops her by sticking out his other hand. Loki: Actually, I did make plans. And they are moving along perfectly. Thor flies in just as Loki shimmers away with Scott and Hope. Iron Man flies in as well, his armor still in the process of putting on. Iron Man: We missed them. Scene 7 Natasha and Bruce sit awkwardly in Clint and Natasha’s house. Bruce: Look, I’m sorry that I came through here. I was just scared, and I didn’t know when I would turn again. Natasha: It’s fine. It was getting boring here anyway. Bruce: So, nice house… Natasha just shrugs. Natasha: We stole it. Bruce looks to see if she is joking, but she is wearing an unreadable poker face, so Bruce tries again. Bruce: So you’re Natalia, right? And the other guy is… Natasha: Call me Natasha. That was Clint Barton, he’s a real sweety when you get to know him. Bruce: And you guys are… Natasha shrugs again. Natasha: Vililantes, villains, sometimes even heroes on our good days. Bruce raises his eyebrows. Natasha: We do a bit of everything, really. Bruce: Right. Hawkeye and Black Widow. Creative. Natasha: Thanks. Clint is an expert with bows and arrows. Give him a target. He’ll hit it. I was trained in Russia. Hand-to-hand combat, and some. I reckon I could give Captain America a run for his money. Not that I’ve tried, but that’s not a bad idea. Bruce stands quickly. Natasha: What is it? Bruce: Captain America… Bruce’s face starts contorting, looking like he’s constipated. Finally, Bruce is overcome and a green head gets through. Then Bruce begins to enlarge, the clothes Natasha had given him ripped. Several seconds later he is full sized Hulk. Hulk: MUST TAKE MY REVENGE! Hulk bounds out of the house and into the distance. Scene 8 Captain America is in costume, walking slowly and confidently down the dock. When he reaches the edge, he calls out a name. Captain America: Namor McKenzie! A whirlwind appears in the water and Namor the Sub-Mariner steps out. He is a young boy with long, wet, black hair. Captain America knows better than to believe this sight. Namor is very old, despite his looks. Namor McKenzie: No need to yell, Captain. I can hear you. Captain America takes off his mask and they shake hands. Steve: You haven’t aged a day, McKenzie. Namor: Neither have you, Rogers. Steve: I never would have guess I would see you again. Namor: Much less fight against me, huh? Steve: About that… Namor: It’s all good. Water under the dock, we could say. Did you call me up just to reminest about the good old days? Steve: Unfortunately not. I need your help. Namor sighs. Namor: Steve, I like you. I fought alongside you. But there are many things that you do not know about me. Steve: I realize that, Namor. I figured that out back when I realized you could… Steve raises his arms to imitate moving water around. Namor nods. Namor: Yes, but you still do not even know why I was fighting with you in World War II. I was only there because of some Nazi divers that were invading the Atlantic. Steve: Well, what I do know is your passion. I could feel it in the battlefield, and I can feel it now. Your passion is for the Atlantean people, isn’t it? You want to protect them, and you want them to recognize you. Sure, you’ve done some borderline things, but they have been for your people. You are a good person, no matter what people say. Namor: What do you need me to do? Scene 9 Rick and Drax are sitting in Rick’s car. The Bee Gees’ Stayin’ Alive is playing. Drax: This is stupid. Rick: We can change it you’d like, I just thought-- Drax: Not the music. I shouldn’t be here. Rick: I might need you. Got a date or something. Drax: Yes. I have a date with revenge. Rick: Oh. That’s not exactly-- Rick slams on brakes for a second time as he almost slams into the Hulk. “Well now, I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try” Rick jumps out and Drax follows. “Got the wings of heaven on my shoes I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose” Rick: Bruce! Bruce! “You know it's alright, it's okay I'll live to see another day” Hulk does not see them and continues bounding towards the city. “We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man” Drax steps in front of Hulk and they size each other up. Hulk is bigger than Drax, but Drax is solid as well. They start to circle each other. “Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive” Hulk throws a punch at Drax who dodges, then counters with his own punch. They trade punches back and forth for awhile. Drax catches Hulk in the face and Hulk throws Drax around, slamming him against the floor. Drax gets up and rolls between Hulks’ legs, punching him some more. “Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive” Hulk slams his fist into the ground and Drax, along with Rick, topple over. They both struggle back to their feet. Drax is now too weak to fight, and Hulk is breathing heavy. “Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive” Rick: Bruce, calm down. Please. You need to calm down now. Remember what we talked about! Hulk grabs Rick in his fist a lifts him up. He is about to slam Rick down when he suddenly goes limp. He falls to the floor and the Earth cracks where he lays. Rick slides away from him, seeing a light blue tipped arrow on Hulk’s forehead. Hawkeye walks up, admiring his work. Hawkeye: You okay, kid? Scene 10 Scott and Hope stand in a cell together, watching Loki. He is attempting to dissect their suits, looking for something. Loki: Hank Pym’s technology is unbeatable. Really. You must give him my compliments. Finally, he grabs something from Hope’s suit. A glowing blue object. He slides it into the hilt of his sword and the sword starts to glow. Loki: This sword is called Laevateinn. With the help of Pym, I can hide this sword wherever I please. The quantum realm would do nicely, eh? That way the Avengers will not take it whilst my back is turned. Also, it does even cooler stuff. Want to see? Scott and Hope don’t respond. Loki: Let’s see what it can really do, shall we? Loki closes his eyes. The blue object at the hilt glows once more, this time a dark orange. The whole sword starts to glow the dark orange shade. Loki: Come, my children, Earth is for the taking. The sword stops glowing, smoke is coming off it as if it were overheated. Scott and Hope do not look impressed. Loki: Let’s see if it worked, why don’t we? Loki types something in on a computer and footage of the outside of the city appear. But something is wrong. Ships are slamming down and releasing foam. No, not foam. Something much, much worse. Rock people were filing out of the ships by hundreds, all of them having orange lines carved in their body with… Loki: Lava. That’s what those are. Lava Men. And they will take over Earth for me.Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Season 1 Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Episodes Category:LEGO Avengerverse Category:LEGO Category:TV Show Episodes Category:TV show episodes Category:2019 Category:April Category:Marvel